


Through the Ages

by bookworm03



Series: The Art of Sacrifice Universe [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Growing Up, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles on Ben, Leslie, the triplets and Natalie Wyatt (OC) through the canon timeline and beyond!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 16 (#1)

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, I put out a call to tumblr to send me an age for Natalie Wyatt (from single parent Art of Sacrifice Universe) and I would write a drabble of something that happened then. 
> 
> The response was _insane_ and awesome and so far beyond what I expected, so thank you! I am putting all the drabbles here (slowly) to keep it organized. 
> 
> Bear in mind, these were written very quickly so the quality of the work is probably a little more sub-par than usual ;).

“You just have to try on everything, even if it looks weird on the hanger,” Mel insisted as she rifled through a rack of dresses. 

“I just don’t want anything too… _much_ ,” Nat explained pragmatically. “I want something that’s comfortable and that I can dance in and not be fussing over all night, you know?” 

The sales girl beamed and gave her a once over. “Some of these might be too big for you, sweetie, but we can always get them tailored.” 

Leslie bit down a laugh as she watched Nat tentatively brush her hands over her torso and sigh at her lack of curves. She wasn’t exactly going to be spilling out of anything, no matter what dress they picked. 

“Do we have a price point you’d like to stay under - ”

“No,” Mel cut in with a glance at Leslie. “Whatever she likes; we’ll figure it out.” 

Leslie thought about arguing that it was prom in Pawnee, Indiana, not DC or Manhattan, but Mel was adamant and it wasn’t like the store they’d gone into was over the top pricey or anything. 

“Dad still doesn’t know,” Nat murmured after the sales girl had taken a few things to the changing room. Mel’s eyes widened. 

“Ben doesn’t know she’s _going_ to prom?” 

“Mom said she’d tell him.” 

“And I will tell him!” Leslie interjected. “He’ll be happy of course, he just…he’s been really busy with this new education reform piece and it didn’t seem like the right time to have the conversation.” 

“That she’s got to be in Indiana for that weekend because she’s going to prom as a junior?” 

Leslie winced. Okay, yes that was…she probably needed to tell Ben asap. 

“I’ll tell him tonight at dinner.” He’d been so busy the last few weeks that they’d made a special point to have _date night_ and that was just…fine, she could tell him then when they finally had a few minutes to themselves. 

“He’ll ask why you need to go to prom as a junior.” 

“And I’ll say because somebody asked me,” Nat’s mouth started to twitch into a cute little smile and her cheeks tinged pink. 

“But you’re not dating this _somebody_ ,” Mel teased and Nat shook her head quickly. 

“No,” Nat’s cheeks got even more red and Leslie rubbed her back as she checked her phone. 

“Ann wants to be video conferenced in when I start trying stuff on, okay Mom?” 

“Okay,” Leslie grabbed another few dresses and pushed her hair back. 

“We have to tell Dad.” 

“I will handle it,” Leslie palmed her cheeks. “I’ll tell him tonight, I promise.”


	2. Age 17 (#1)

“Mom doesn’t think there’s enough quotes in it.” 

Ben snorted as his eyes skimmed the carefully typed 12-point font. Leslie’d expected her to spend days on her college essay, trying to perfect it, but nope, she’d banged it out in an hour, spent a few nights editing it and then sent it to Leslie for review. 

“You uh…” Ben rubbed his forehead, a stinging growing in the back of his eyes. “You wrote about me.” 

She did. The theme woven throughout the entire thing was basically how much he’d sacrificed over the years to make her (and then the rest of their family) happy and what she’d learned from watching him do so. 

Yeah, okay, it definitely brought tears to his eyes. 

Not that the essay would matter all that much when she had a 4.0GPA and scored in the 99th percentile on her SATs, but…

“I’m…who I am because of you, because you made a decision to keep me when you totally could’ve not and I know whoever adopted me probably would’ve been great because you would’ve made sure of that, but you…” she slid into his lap and water droplets spilled into his hair. 

“What else was I supposed to write about?” 

The break in her voice undid him. Ben shook his head for some reason and turned to kiss her temple, his breaths coming ragged and his heart in his throat. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more,” she rubbed her face into his neck. “Moooore than the galaxy.” 

Ben laughed even though his chest was tight. 

His brilliant, strong, self-assured baby. 

Oh, the places she’d go.


	3. Age 9

“What is this contraption?” Ron entered the conference room and took in a large object with a lot of random pieces, sitting on the table that, honestly, did not look well constructed at all. Natalie glanced up, marble held between her fingers. 

“It’s a Rube Goldberg machine. I built it for the science fair and if it does well I get to go compete in the district. It plays music on the iPod, do you wanna see?” 

Ron’s brow creased and he tried to remember if he’d been informed of such an event but maybe was not listening properly. He loved Zoey and Ivy, but sometimes he didn’t pay attention to _everything_ they said at all times. 

They made a lot of noise. Small children made a lot of noise. 

Except for this small child, she was very quiet. He’d enjoyed her company while she stayed with them when Leslie and Ben went on their honeymoon. 

“Watch, Ron, it’s really cool,” Natalie released the marble and Ron took in a series of small of operations - levers swinging, dominoes falling, and even a toy car being wound up for some reason - that, sure enough, caused music to be emitted from a small, green rectangle. 

“See, it’s energy conversions so like…theeeere is potential energy,” she pointed to the beginning of the machine. “And that’s mechanical energy and that’s more potential energy…and energy cannot be created or destroyed but it can _change_ and that’s why it does all these things. Isn’t it cool?” 

“That is impressive,” Ron agreed. “Although I do not enjoy this… _Firstly Direction_ people.” 

“One Direction.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Nat giggled and pushed her glasses back on her nose. “Ivy’s entering some plants she started to grow. Didn’t she tell you about it? I think they’re pretty tall by now.” 

“It’s possible,” Ron admitted. “Perhaps I should stop by.” 

“Yes! Come, come come, please come Ron! It’s so fun! I think someone made a volcano. Ivy would love it if you came!”

“What are you doing now?” he tilted his head as she fidgeted with a small plastic object.

“This piece keeps falling off and I can’t get it to stick, but I still need it to move, so I can’t glue it down.” 

Ron twisted his lips and gave a curt little nod. 

“I may be able to help you with that.”


	4. Age 2

“Nat,” Ben dropped his voice an octave, but nope, she was still screaming. He tugged on her arm and she yelped and turned her eyes up at him, red and watery. 

“Nat, why are you crying?” 

“I wawk, Dada.” 

“You want to walk.” 

“YA!” her lower lip started to tremble and the tears started flowing again. “I WAWK I WAWK I WAWK!” 

“Heeeey,” he tugged again, already feeling like he was at his wit’s end. Nat was so agreeable most of the time but when she was exhausted and got going it was with a vengeance. “You can’t walk, it’s too busy and there are too many cars.” 

Yup, there went the waterworks. She started wailing again and stomping her feet dramatically. Henry leaned down to try and console her and she just cried harder. Ben sighed. 

“Natalie, stop it,” he ordered. “Right now, stop crying.” 

“NO!” she kicked at the air for some reason, throwing all her body weight into his arm. “NO NO NO NO NO! I WAWK! I WAWK I WAWK!” 

“Fine, you can walk back to the hotel and then no ice cream.” 

“NO!” she shrieked and tried to drag him in the direction they’d been headed. “DADA NOOOOO ICE CWEAM ICE CWEAM - ”

Ben swung her up and she started to scream even louder. He gave her an affectionate, but ginger, pat on her butt and she turned her eyes up to look at him. 

“Either you stop crying and stop messing around and we get ice cream or we’re going back to the hotel and straight to bed.” 

She was tired, so tired. They hadn’t stopped with the activities since they’d come to Chicago now that Nat was finally old enough to appreciate bits and pieces of it. 

Instantly, the crying stopped. 

“I be goo’.” 

Henry laughed, reaching in to wipe the tear streaks off her face. Ben thanked her softly and kissed her nose. 

Good lord, terrible twos was right.


	5. Age 13 (#1)

“If these people don’t shut up when it starts I’m going to kick them in the face,” Nat growled. Ben murmured _calm down_ and squeezed her knee, even though he kind of totally supported that notion. But he was a congressman now, congressmen couldn’t support kicking people in the face. 

She took a deep, cleansing breath. “I just…he can’t…he can’t be dead. I won’t believe it until I see a body. I don’t even care how they explain it, he just can’t be…they can’t do that to Leia.” 

Ben nodded his agreement and took a sip of his soda. 

“Oh my god, I’m so nervous,” she dipped forward, head in her hands. “I can’t take it, what’s even going to happen. My heart’s pounding. I don’t…oh my god, what if they end it like Empire for parallels or…”

A voice a few rows in front of them called to their friend something about the little green elf dude making a cameo. The rage on his daughter’s face was unprecedented. 

“Dad, tell me that guy who’s here to see the very first showing of _Episode VIII_ did not just call Yoda a little green elf dude and ask if he was going to make a cameo. Please tell me that did not happen.” 

Ben winced. 

“He’s taking a _true fan’s_ seat. This is ridiculous. You’re a congressman, do something.” 

“Uh, what? What would you like me to do?” 

“Can you not…get him kicked out or - ”

“No. Nat, caaaalm down, okay?” he wrapped an arm around her. “Just relax and enjoy the atmosphere and if they don’t shut up when the movie starts we’ll say something, okay?” 

Nat grumbled, but leaned into him. 

“Hey, so, the triplets might want to come see Episode IX but - ”

“You and I will go first on our own.” 

“Thank you. It’s just kind of our thing.” 

Ben heard her growl at the rambunctious, hysterical laughter a few rows down. 

It was totally their thing, didn’t he know it.


	6. Age 11 (#1)

“Go on, So, go see Natty,” Leslie called gently from one side of their yard. Sonia balanced uncertainly and then giggled when Nat waved at her from a crouched position. 

“Come on So! Come see me! Show Mommy how you walk so well!” 

Sonia giggled again and took an unsteady step. Nat clapped excitedly. “Good jooooob. I knew I backed the right horse.” 

Leslie rubbed her forehead. They’d maybe had a pool going on which triplet would walk first and Nat had said Sonia at 12 months. Leslie’d bet Stephen because he was definitely the most daring, but not until 13 months, which was still looking good, but he wouldn’t be first. Sonia’s teeth pulled on her lip and she took another step. 

“YES!” Nat cheered. “Come on So, you’re doing great! I’m so proud of you!” 

They both started laughing as Sonia fell into her arms. Nat stood up with her sister and kissed all over her face, just like Ben done to her a million times. It was sweet, so sweet watching Nat emulate him without realizing it when she was interacting with the triplets. It made Leslie’s heart ache just a little bit every time. 

“I’m soooooooo proud of you,” she cuddled and kissed her some more. “Now I get to pick the next new movie we watch because Mommy and Daddy lost.” 

Sonia squealed like that made any sense and Nat hefted her, carrying her back towards Leslie. 

“And it’s definitely not a political documentary. Sorry, Mom." 


	7. Age 12

“Hi Ann!” Ann smiled at the excited voice on the other end of the line. She waved into the camera, Oliver in the background causing chaos while the new baby did a number on her insides. It was just after 7pm and she knew for a fact it was triplet bath time, which Nat liked to help with usually, but they hadn’t chatted in a while. 

“I have to tell you something _so big_ and you can’t tell Mom and Dad, okay? Please? I know you’re best friends but you can’t tell them…” 

Ann blinked. Their conversations had never started like this before. Oh boy, Natalie was definitely becoming a teenager. 

Obviously, if Leslie needed to be concerned Ann would tell her, promises or not. 

“Okay,” Ann pursed her lips. “What’s up, kiddo?” 

“Okay, and I want to hear about everyone there, but I just _have_ to tell you this before I forget all the details.” 

“Tell me.” 

“Kay, okay, so, you won’t believe what I did today…” she pushed her hair out of her eyes. 

“What did you - ”

“I _skipped_ school.” 

Ann was certain her eyes bulged out of their sockets. “You…what? I thought you had a big math test today…” 

“I did!” Nat’s expression turned to one of horror. “Oh my gosh, of course I didn’t skip my math test! I would never do _that_! No, listen, I _finished_ my math test, but we still had like an hour to write it so I finished and then I asked to go to the bathroom and the teacher said sure, so I went into the hall and the eighth graders were having a dance in the gym all afternoon…” 

Ann’s brow furrowed. “So you didn’t skip…?” 

“I did! Listen, listen, so I went to the bathroom and it’s right by the gym and Shawn walks out of the gym and he’s all ‘come to the dance for a bit!’ so I snuck into the dance with the eighth graders and we danced for a while and I was gone for _thirty minutes_ and the teacher didn’t even notice,” she giggled hysterically behind her hand, cheeks flushed with excitement. Holy crap, she was seriously the cutest non-rebel in the world. 

“It was so bad. I’ve never done _anything_ like that.” 

“Wow,” Ann bit down on a grin. “Yeah that’s…really serious stuff. I can’t believe you missed that much class.” 

“Well, I just would’ve had to read quietly while I waited for everyone else to finish, so it’s not like I missed a lesson - but still!” 

“Right,” because Natalie Wyatt was pretty much a genius child. “So, wait, you danced _with_ Shawn?” 

Because that was news, if that was what had happened. Nat frowned a little. 

“Of course I did, he asked me!” 

“Oh,” Ann licked her lips. “Like, to fast songs or slow songs or - ”

“Why would you dance with somebody to a fast song? Nobody does that.” 

“Right,” Ann chewed her cheek to tamp down on a grin. “So…that’s…do you…have a crush on him or something - ”

“No! Why is everyone asking me that?! Sarah - she’s in his class - got mad at me because we danced so much and like he’s just my best friend and I wanted to dance with him so why is it such a big deal! It was just fun and we were laughing and - ”

“Okay, okay,” Ann held up her hands. “Sorry, you’re right. You don’t have to have a crush on somebody just because you danced with them.” 

“Thank you,” she took a breath. “Are you going to tell Mom and Dad on me?” 

“No,” Ann grinned. “Your secret is safe with me, you rebel.” 

Nat cackled.


	8. Age 15

“A physician uses the equation h=3a + 28.6 to estimate the height of a boy in terms of a, the boy’s age in years…” Nat sighed and rapped her pen on the paper. 

“Hey, are you listening?” 

“My brain hurts,” Shawn dropped his head into his hands. “This is too hard.” 

“It’s really not, you just have to break down the question. They even give you the equation, it’s like ninth grade stuff - ”

“Well, sorry, it _is_ hard for me, Nat. We’re not all going to waltz in and get 1590 on our SATs without trying. This is _hard_ for me.” 

“Well, that’s why I’m _helping_ you.” 

“By pointing out how easy it should be and how stupid the rest of the world is. Is _that_ hard? Being Albert Einstein and everything?” 

“Look!” she threw up her hands. “I don’t appreciate your sarcasm. If you’d just studied harder for the first one you wouldn’t have scored a 1050 and we wouldn’t even be here!” Shawn’s cheeks flushed guiltily. “Remember all summer when I asked if you were studying and you said you just needed to do well enough because you were going to get a scholarship for baseball? Remember _that_?” 

And he should get a scholarship for baseball because he was probably the best high school third baseman in the state and colleges were already talking to him about recruiting and he’d probably be drafted into the MLB…and…

But he was smart, smarter than he gave himself credit for, and she’d just wished he’d tried _a little_ , even if it wasn’t her place to tell him to. 

“You decided to retake them, nobody told you to, though your mom’s glad you are, that I know.” 

“Well, I need a 1350,” he mumbled softly. Nat took a sip of her soda and glanced at him. 

“You said that,” she clucked her tongue. “That’s a big…upgrade. Why?” 

“I just need that.” 

“You don’t need a 1350 to get a baseball scholarship.” 

“I just need it.” 

“But _why - ”_

His almost unnaturally green eyes lifted and they locked on hers, brow furrowed and his jaw clenched. He took a deep breath and reached for his pen, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

“I just do,” he whispered. 

Nat rubbed the back of his hand and scooted a little closer. 

“You can do this, okay? I know you can. It’s not easy, but it’s doable. Just break it down into parts. This is the equation,” she underlined it on the paper. “Start with that.” 

Shawn rubbed his forehead and drummed his knuckles on the table. She smiled and squeezed her fingers and he sort of smiled back. 

Whatever reason he needed a 1350 for, it was clearly an important one. 

Why her best friend wouldn’t tell her was a whole other story.


	9. Age 17 (#2)

“Guys,” Ben and Leslie exchanged a look as their seventeen year old sat them down on the couch and came to stand between them. “We need to talk.” 

“Oh…kay?” 

“I…” she bit her lip. “I got asked…out. On a date.” 

Leslie’s eyes widened just a little and Ben lifted an eyebrow. “By…who?” 

“His name is Jason and his father works at the Pentagon and he’s very nice and on student council and you will like him.” 

“O-oh,” Leslie swallowed, averting Ben’s gaze because he was totally shooting her look. “But what about - ”

“Nope, we’re not talking about that. This is separate from that. Ann agrees with me.” 

“But, Nat,” Leslie reached for her and wrapped her hands around her wrists gently. “I thought you were…still thinking about _that_.” 

“And part of it is meeting new people and seeing…I just…I can’t just hide in a hole until my life gets figured out and he’s really nice and he just wants to take me to a movie so…that’s cool, right?”

Leslie sighed and pulled her down between them. Nat settled her cheek on her shoulder and Ben rubbed Nat’s knee. 

“Jason,” Leslie clucked her tongue. “Jason what?” 

“Mom, you are not doing a background check on him.” 

“I’m just asking!” 

Nat rolled her eyes but tangled their fingers with a silly grin. 

“And is Jason No-last-name driving you?” Ben asked very importantly, because he was such a good congressman and father and knew all the right questions to ask. And sexy too. 

Nat bit her lip. 

“He has a driver, so they’ll pick me up and you can meet him.” 

“Oh.” 

“It’s DC, Dad.” 

“Right…” he rubbed his cheek. “So…the movies and…dinner?” 

“Yeah, or maybe just dessert after. We’ll see.” 

“Okay.” 

“And please don’t say anything to - ”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Leslie kissed her forehead and they both snuggled in a little tighter. 

“It’s been a stressful couple of months and a weird…year with everything and I need this. I just want to go out and not have all these thoughts in my head and get to know somebody.” 

“And you told Ann before you told me?” 

Nat grinned and smooched her cheek loudly. “Parents are always the last to know everything, haven’t you heard that before?”


	10. Age 10

It shouldn’t have made her cry, or feel even close to crying, but it totally did. 

She’d taken Nat out for a shopping/spa day, Marlene was helping Ben with the triplets and they’d decided to get mani/pedis and treat themselves to a few items because it was winter and Leslie was stuck inside so much on maternity leave she was going a little stir crazy. 

And they’d been at some junior miss store with lots of teenage girls and her 10 (and three quarters) year old and Nat was studying a stack of graphic t-shirts with different slogans and old bands on the front of them and her tongue poking out. 

She held up one for The Clash and studied it. 

“Mom, is there a small over by you?” 

Leslie’s heart stopped. It literally _stopped beating_ for several seconds. Because Nat referred to her as “mommy” in front of the babies, but that…that had not happened yet. 

Leslie’s fingers were trembling when she handed Nat the t-shirt, who thanked her like she hadn’t done anything significant. 

“Do you think it’s okay if I get it?” 

“S-sure,” Leslie gulped down a shaky laugh. “Sure, of course you can get it.” 

“Thank you!” Nat flung her arms around Leslie’s neck and kissed her cheek half a dozen times. Her voice dropped and she whispered _is it still okay I call you that?  
_

Leslie wiped her eyes quickly and kissed her hair. 

“Yeah, honey, I like it.”


	11. Age 11 (#2)

“Okay, triplets, here we go,” Nat stepped forward with a wave of her hand, her tiny brothers and sister all huddled around her obediently. Roz had begged for five minutes to use the washroom and could Nat just keep them occupied? 

Oh boy, could she. 

She threw her Gryffindor scarf over her shoulder and leaned in front of Sonia, who had a cute little pout and rosy cheeks just begging to be kissed. She set the witch’s hat (from Halloween one year) on top of Sonia’s head and leaned in. 

“The Sorting Hat declares you will be in….RAVENCLAW!”

Sonia looked up with wide eyes and then Nat did kiss her cheek. Sonia giggled. 

“You’re in Ravenclaw, So. That’s awesome.” 

“Ya.” 

15 month olds clearly did not realize how awesome it was. 

“Okay, Wes,” Nat repeated the process as he observed her cautiously. “You belong in….HUFFLEPUFF! Like Cedric Diggory! That’s also awesome!” 

Wes giggled and tried to give her kisses and then shuffled closer to Sonia while Nat moved over to Stephen. Stephen lifted an eyebrow and cackled maniacally. 

“I know where you’re going, trouble.” 

Stephen kept grinning as the hat fell over his eyes. 

“Youuuuuuuu, Stephen Knope-Wyatt, are _definitely_ a…SLYTHERIN!” 

For some reason they all started clapping and Nat took a bow. “And I’m Gryffindor, of course.” 

They all nodded their agreement as Roz returned, breathless. 

“IS ANYTHING IN THE TOILET?” 

Nat tried not to giggle as she carded her fingers through Stephen’s messy mop. 

“Nope, we’re playing Harry Potter. Why don’t you take five?”


	12. Age 18

Ben frowned when he heard the front door and glanced at the clock. It was barely after 10pm and she was supposed to be sleeping at a friend’s that…

He heard a muffled sob and the sound of shoes clicking on the floors of their hallway as Nat came in. Her dress this year was sunset orange and her hair was straight instead of curly. When she stepped up to him he could see her eyes were puffy, her makeup was smeared and her chest was heaving rapidly. She hiccuped a sob. 

“D-Dad?” She whispered. “A-are you up?” 

Ben nodded, sitting upright and motioning her forward. He caught Leslie descending down the stairs with wide eyes, but she held back as Nat approached him. 

“What happened to…” he trailed off because she shook her head rapidly and started sobbing again, crawling onto the couch and burrowing into his chest. Ben tightened his grip on her and rocked gently as she whimpered and he got a mouthful of coconut-scented hair. 

“What happened?” he whispered, knowing Leslie would be twitching to find out. Nat shook her head again and wound her arms around his neck. 

“Are you hurt?” he rubbed her back. He hated that she hesitated, but she shook her head eventually and puckered her lips against him. 

“Are you in trouble?” 

She shook her head again. 

“Do we need to have anyone killed?” 

She giggled into his skin, but again, shook her head. Ben sighed and pulled her legs across his lap so he could get her eyes. 

“Will you tell me later?” 

She gulped, but whispered _yes_ before curling back into him. Ben kissed her hair and patted her thigh. 

“You won’t like it, though, but it’s nothing…it’s just teenager stuff, but you won’t like.” 

No, Ben didn’t imagine he would. 

“Tell me anyway,” he pleaded softly against her ear. Like it or not, he’d literally do anything for her so she should tell him. 

“Later,” she promised, meeting his eyes when he thumbed her cheek. Ben kissed her forehead. 

“Later,” he agreed.


	13. Age 6 (#1)

“Daddy, I know you have a crush.” 

Ben swore the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He’d…okay, yes, he _had_ been thinking about Leslie a lot lately, what with Harvest Fest and her being generally amazing, but he didn’t think his six year old was astute enough to pick up on it. 

“You uh…yeah? Why do you…how do you know what that is?” 

“A crush?” Nat lifted an incredulous eyebrow and then giggled adorably and Ben wound around her. 

“Yeah, how do you know about stuff like that?” 

“I watch too much TV, probably.” 

Ben grinned and dropped his forehead to hers. “Oh yeah? Should we cut back?” 

“No thank you, but I know you have a crush.” 

“On who?” 

“Onnnnnnnnnn, _Princess Leia!”  
_

Ben laughed and nuzzled her. 

“Ughhhh, you caught me, I totally have a crush on Princess Leia. She’s just so awesome. I’ve got a crush on awesome women.” 

“Uh huh,  you do, I’ve got you alllllllll figured out.” 

“You’re so smart, peanut,” he pushed his lips against her chin. “I have a crush on Princess Leia.” 

“And me.” 

He chuckled. “Because you’re an awesome woman?” 

“Yes. And Leslie because she is too.”

Ben sighed and rubbed her legs. “And what should I do about my crush on Princess Leia and you and Leslie?” 

“Ummmmm,” she tapped her lips thoughtfully. “Watch Star Wars a lot, bake us lots of cookies and give us kisses.”

“Perfect, what would I do without you?” 

“Who knows,” she held up her hands and got tickled mercilessly in response.


	14. Age 8 (#1)

“Natalie, come in here please,” Ron barked as Ann watched Zoey and Ivy cover his shoes in red nailpolish. Nat had just come in, with her backpack, and waved at them through the glass.  

“Hi Ann, hi Ron…why are Zoey and Ivy here?”

“You…you know them! Correct, of course you do! You are friends from school!” 

“Um,” Nat glanced between them. “Yes. Ivy and I are in the same class. Hi Ivy. Hi Zoey.” 

“Wonderful, you can play together. Nobody break anything.” 

“What…” she reached forward and tugged gently on Ivy’s hacked at hair. Ivy started to cackle as they declared they gave each other haircuts. Ann winced. 

“I let them play with my medical kit.” 

“Oh no,” Nat whispered, but forced a tight smile. “It looks really cool!”

Ron groaned and slumped into his desk chair with a sigh. Ann caught a glimpse of Leslie - in her garbage collecting attire - strolling into the Parks department and slowly innnnched away.

“Ron,” she heard Nat call softly, little hand rubbing his arm. “Why are your shoes red?” 

“WE PAINTED THEM!” Ivy grinned. “Aren’t they _way_ better? Do you want to help us, Nat?!”

“Um…” Nat bit her lip carefully and Ann turned to see Leslie was watching too with an amused look. 

“Actually, HEY! I have a tennis ball in my bag, do you wanna go play catch in the courtyard!? It’s so nice out there!” 

“YES! Can we Ron?” 

“Absolutely,” Ron clapped his hands. “Outdoors. Let’s go outdoors, away from my things. Lead the way, ladies. I’m right behind you.” 

“Ron looooves Moooooommmmy, Nat,” Ivy chanted as they trudged through the office. Nat cackled and Ron didn’t make to move.

“That’s good, Ron’s really nice.”

Ivy and Zoey giggled their agreement as they strolled into the courtyard. Leslie grinned. 

“You okay there, Swanson?” 

“Alcohol,” he reached into his drawer. “Child-rearing necessitates alcohol.” 

Leslie and Ann cackled, following the girls into the sunlight.


	15. Age 17 (#3)

Holy shit.

She looked beautiful, of course. Her hair was curled loosely, her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks flushed, her emerald green dress contrasting starkly with her pale skin and dark hair.

She looked so…mature.

“You look beautiful, peanut,” Ben held out a hand as she descended down the stairs with Leslie right behind her. He tugged her in for a tight hug and Leslie murmured something about crinkling her dress as the camera flashed. The camera had not stopped flashing. He was surprised they hadn’t hired a photographer for Operation Sneaky Prom.

“Daaaad,” she rubbed his back. “It’s just a…dance with my friend.”

“Uh huh,” he swayed and she didn’t pull away, even when the doorbell rang. Leslie answered it and greeted Shawn, who was now over a foot taller than her, in a shiny rental tux with a green bow-tie and a corsage.

“Um. Hi. Hi Ms. Knope. Hi Mr - Congressman Wyatt. Hey…” Ben turned with Nat in time to see his eyes bulge out of his eyes. “Shit - shoot! I mean, uh. You look…”

Nat finally peeled away, but kept hold of Ben’s fingers. “Is it okay?”

“Uh…y-yeah it’s. It’s great. You look great.”

“Thanks!” she patted his chest jovially. “So do you!”

“This,” he stepped closer with a shuffle and fuck, this kid was huge. He’d clearly bulked up a bit since the last time Ben had seen him.

“So, what’s the plan again?” Ben rubbed his brow.

“We’re going to my house to take pictures with some people…just some friends, Nat knows most of the guys.”

“Just from the team,” she twirled with a smile as Shawn fumbled with her corsage.

“And then we’ll…we rented a big limo for all of us and then…” he bit his lip and carefully slid it down Nat’s wrist as Leslie snapped a million more pictures. “Uh, we, some…we rented a lake, lakehouse cabin type deal for…the after party…we don’t have to go.”

“Good,” Ben agreed. “Because you’re not going to that- ”

“Dad,” Nat shot him a look before turning back to Shawn. “Didn’t you already pay the deposit?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“So, that’s…you can drop me off after, like _I promised_ ,” her hand landed on Ben’s back. “And then you can go to the lake…”

Shawn’s lip pouted. “I’m…I don’t want to…” his voice dropped an octave even though Ben obviously heard him. “I don’t want to go if you aren’t…”

Leslie was way too happy about the whole thing. Nat waved Shawn off and muttered they’d talk about it as Leslie snapped even more pictures. Good lord, they were all going to be blind by the end of it. 

“My mom will send you whatever we take at the house.”

“Thaaaank you,” Leslie beamed. “We need it for the scrapbook.”

Nat laughed and reached for Leslie.

“I’ll text you.”

“Do that. Be safe.”

“I will, Mom,” she spun to Ben. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.”

He was totally worried. It took her three weeks to tell him she’d even been asked to prom. But they were going as friends, not as dates. Nat had made that very clear at least seven times. 

That was a can of worms Leslie was dying to open that he didn’t want to touch with a ten foot pole.

“Dad,” she threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly. “I love you. It’ll be fine.”

Ben sighed and kissed her forehead. “Call, please.”

“We will.”

_Nope, not a fan of ‘we’ in that sentence._

She hurried over to Shawn and blew a few kisses as he led her out the door. It closed behind them and Leslie’s nose went right to the window. Ben sighed.

“Leslie, leave her…”

“They just look so cute! Awww, I didn’t get a picture of him opening the door for her. Maybe I should just - ”

“Leslie,” Ben grabbed her wrist and steered her back. “No snooping.”

“I’m not snooping, she’s in our driveway still!”

“Come on,” he patted her butt. “You’ve got to keep me distracted all night now.”

Leslie grinned devilishly. 

Yeah, he knew she could manage that


	16. Age 13 (#2)

“Happy Galentine’s Day, So!” Nat dipped down and covered her baby sister in kisses. Sonia erupted in a fit of cackles and wound her arms around her neck. Nat was so good with them, she loved them all so much and was so patient all the time, she really was the biggest help. 

“Are you exciiiiited for brunch with Grandma, So?” 

“Yes, Natty.” 

“And you’re going to hold my hand when we cross the street, right?” 

“Yes, Natty.” 

“Babe,” Leslie spun, arms full of presents. “You’re…are you guys good?” 

Ben - who had Stephen on one arm and Westley on the other - looked up and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m totally good. We are goooood to goooo, man afternoon, right guys?” 

“Yes, Natty,” the replied in unison. Ben arched an eyebrow and then both of them turned to Nat who was snickering. 

“I just told them I’m their boss,” she was clearly biting the inside of her cheek and swinging Sonia’s hand.  “Roz thinks it’s great.” 

Ben shot her a look and Nat siiiiighed. 

“Okay guys, the curse is broken,” she snapped her fingers expertly and made a whistling sound. “You don’t have to say that anymore. The witch won’t get you. Go it?” 

No answer. 

Ben jostled the boys. “Nat was just playing a game with you. Okay?” 

Stephen and Wes exchanged a look and Sonia glanced up expectantly.

“ _Yes, Natty_.” 

All three of them, in unsion. 

Son of a -


	17. Age 14

Ben leaned back in his throne, because it was a little uncomfortable but it wasn’t like they got to break out the Iron Throne much these days. They hadn’t even moved it to DC yet. Leslie surveyed him, lips wet and reddened from chewing on them and eyes wide. She was wearing a bedsheet, just a bedsheet with a few strategically placed pins that were definitely causing it to fall off her boobs and yep, there was a nipple sighting.

God, not only were they going to get to get completely naked for sex, but they got to have long, sexy, historical fantasy roleplay sex. That was like…both their roleplay fantasies combined. It was Ben’s reward for “being the sexiest congressman in the history of humanity” (her words, of course) and their way of celebrating the fact that they were back in Indiana, Marlene had the triplets and Nat was at a sleepover.

A whole house, just them, and he got to pick the scenario.

Leslie of course got script approval and sent him a host of revisions on the flight, but still…it was his idea.

“King Targaryan,” she drawled in her bad (so bad, he loved her so much but it was so bad) British accent. “I wish to…apologize for my ice monster killing one of your dragons. Ice monsters are quite…prickly, unfortunately.”

Ben sighed, exasperated, and motioned her forward.

“Step forward, peasant. Kneel before your king.”

Leslie shuffled forward and fell to the ground and yup, he saw everything down the bedsheet and it was all skin. His dick stirred, already half hard.

“My dragons are my most prized possession,” he drawled.

“My king,” she bowed her head. “I beg your forgiveness for this act of…inappropriateness. You are a wise and noble lord - ”

“King.”

“Right,” her lips twitched. “Much better than the other guy…the Baratheon - ”

“No, babe, this is a prequel fantasy. We talked about that.”

“Right, sorry,” she smoothed out the laughter on his face. Yeah, they’d see if he did the Reagan voice next time she asked him for it.

“Please allow me to apologize by pleasuring your other most prized possession…” her eyes darted up and she bit her lip. “With…Allow me to put my peasant mouth on your kingly dick.”

Ben couldn’t help it, he erupted in laughter only to receive a smack to his thigh for breaking character again. Right, he started it.

“Maybe your kingly dick doesn’t want my mouth.”

“No, peasant, it does,” he shuddered as she tugged his boxers down and ran her hand along his length before kissing the tip. Ben groaned as her mouth slid over him, tracing the outline and then opening around his tip. She suckled lightly and his hand went to her hair as she took him deeper -

And then the front door opened.

“Guys, I’m back, I just forgot the blu-ray…” Nat’s voice echoed through the hall. Her footsteps grew closer and closer and they both squeaked, Leslie yanking up her bedsheet while his cock got shoved - unceremoniously - back into his boxers. There was no way, no plausible way, to explain this to a fourteen year old…

They kept scrambling, but the indecent parts were barely covered by the time she entered the living room.

“OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

“U-um…um…” Leslie rubbed her forehead, cheeks flaming. “Well, see the…um…it’s for…I’m writing a book - ”

“She’s helping with the next Song of Ice and Fire novel, to speed things along. You know how slow he’s writing them, Nat - ”

“Right, so this is just…research.”

“OH MY GOD!” Nat ran into the kitchen and shrieked again. “THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE A BEDROOM!”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LUG THE THRONE UP - ”

“OH MY GOD DO NOT EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!” Nat ran back into the room, covering her periphery as she dug for the movie she wanted and took off.

“Don’t call me, I’ll call you!” she shouted, the door slamming after her. Ben groaned and Leslie started to giggle.

It had to happen eventually, he supposed. 


	18. Age 22

“Ms. Wyatt?” 

“MS. WYATT!” 

“DO YOU CARE TO COMMENT ON WHY YOU MISSED YOUR STEPMOTHER’S FIRST CAMPAIGN EVENT?” 

“IS THERE A REASON YOU DO NOT SUPPORT HER CAMPAIGN FOR GOVERNOR?” 

“DO YOU RESENT HER RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR FATHER?” 

Nat whirled on the video stream, eyes dead and black, bag slung over her shoulder. She stormed down the steps of the astronomy building and flailed. 

“Leslie Knope _is_ my mother. She’s the only mother I have ever had and the only mother I want to have and you would do well to get your facts straight before you come to where I work and start badgering me with ridiculous questions!” 

In the room now, Jen sighed with exasperation and Ben frowned. Beside her, Nat fidgeted, drumming her nails on the desk. 

“ _I’m so sorry_ ,” she whispered. 

She handled the media like her father used to, apparently. 

“Do you care to comment on the fact that your birth mother has a sizable trust fund in your name - ”

“ _No_ ,” she gestured at the air. “Why do you think I would want to _comment_ on that? That’s all there is! You clearly answered your own question!” 

“Will you be at the debate, Ms. Wyatt?” 

“Absolutely,” Nat squared her shoulders. “And I can’t wait to watch _my mother_ crush him. Now, if you don’t mind - ”

“Is there a reason you did not attend the first event - ”

“Because I was in the lab trying to develop a viable life support system so when _you morons_ ruin the planet with your idiocy I can escape to Mars.” 

“Nat,” Ben murmured now. Jen turned off the tape. 

“So, little tip,” she forced a laugh. “Not a great idea to call the press morons, even if it’s true. The voters feel like you’re calling _them_ morons and then they don’t vote for Leslie. Got it? Great!” 

Nat rubbed her forehead and leaned a little closer. 

“I’m so sorry, Mom. I really am. I’ll…do media training or something. I’m so bad at this.” 

Leslie shook her head and wound an arm around her. Bad press? She, Leslie Knope, could totally handle that.


	19. Age 21

Nat took a long sip of cool champagne and watched the ball inch closer and closer towards the waiting crowd, sparkling with different colors as streamers floated around it. 

10…9…8…

She grinned to her left and then to her right at her parents and Ann and Chris, excited pre-teens babbling in the other room about god only knew what. Leslie and Ann were trying to set up Sonia and Oliver. Sonia would want to talk about that later. Maybe they’d go to the mall or something. 

7…6…5… 

“I’m kissing you,” a low voice echoed in her ear in warning. She shivered and took another healthy gulp of champagne. 

4…3…2…1…

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” she laughed more than kissed back when lips landed on hers and it was silly and a little weird with her parents right there, but very PG and sort of cute. He released her with a quick press of his lips to her forehead and then her dad was hugging her, and then her mom, and then Chris and Ann and then the triplets and…

It was going to be a good year. She could tell already.


	20. Age 3

“Daddy, who’s dat?” she whispered, turning and obscuring Ben’s view with a lot of hair. She needed a haircut. She would not like that one bit. 

“Princess Leia,” he whispered as blaster guns started going off. Nat yelped and burrowed her face into his chest. 

“Oh no!” she gasped. Ben kissed her hair. 

“Should we fast forward this part?” 

“No Daddy. S’gobba see Obi-Wan like the message sayed.” 

“She does, you’re right.” 

Nat held her breath as the storm troopers moved through the ship and rebel alliance members fell. 

“S’dat man dead?” 

“No,” _Yes_. “No, baby, just stunned like on Star Trek.” 

“Whoa,” she bit her lip. “Is dat man dead?” 

“Nope.” 

“Oh…” more shooting. “Is dat man dead?” 

“Nobody’s dead, honey…” 

Vader’s music started and Nat’s eyes went so wide they seemed to take up her entire face. 

“S’Vader,” she hissed. “Daddy, it’s Vader!” 

“It is Vader.” 

Leia came on screen. 

“Is dat da princess?” 

“Yup, that’s still the princess, with the buns, see?” he covered Nat’s ears and she giggled. 

“Whoa,” she squirmed more fully into his lap. “S’Vader again…” she started humming the Imperial March and Ben shifted the phone pressed to his cheek. Henry was snickering and then awwwww-ed. 

“She’s asking less questions than my last girlfriend.” 

Ben chuckled and kissed her ear. “Daddy, dere’s da princess again. Dey’re talkin’.” 

“They are talking, peanut,” he kissed her hair. 

“Fuck,” Henry murmured. “I wish I was there.” 

“Yeah?” 

“First Star Wars viewing, that’s hard to miss.” 

“She’s seen Star Wars before.” 

“First _aware_ Star Wars viewing anyway.” 

“DADDY NO I THINK DAT MAN’S DEAD!” 

“He’s not dead, peanut, he’s just pretending.” 

Nat didn’t say anything, just watched with an agape mouth. 

“She might be too young for this.” 

“Probably. You better fast forward Alderaan.”


	21. Age 8 (#2)

Ben took his wife (his _new wife_ ’s hand) and grinned as she side stepped their passed out and inebriated friends littered across the floor of her office. Leslie smiled brightly, lips still red somehow, and gave a little squeeze before he pulled away to wrap her arm around her.

“Where’s…?”

He gestured to Ron’s office, Ron sitting back in his chair and sipping scotch. Asleep on his bench, her purple dress rumpled, hair everywhere and wrapped in his (Ben’s) coat was Nat.

“I can take her home - to Diane’s with me - if you would like…to be alone.”

Ben glanced at Leslie, who gave her head a little shake.

“We’re good,” Ben released his wife to dip down and lift his daughter into his arms. She was still little. He could still carry her one-handed without really thinking about it.

“Hooooneymoons are for being alone,” Leslie explained to Ron. “Wedding days are for family.”

Ben kissed Nat’s brow, who murmured softly and snuggled into him. He wrapped his other arm back around Leslie and they thanked Ron softly before heading out the door.

He found Leslie’s lips again after they’d settled Nat in the back of the cab, breathing softly against his stomach.

“Home?”

“Mhmm, home. Home with my husband and…”

She trailed off, eyes landing on Nat’s sleeping form.

“Home with your family,” he whispered into her hair, before kissing her quivering lips again. Leslie laughed softly and nodded as he tasted salty tears in the kiss.

“Exactly.”


	22. Age 13 (#3)

For an adorable teenage peanut in a brand new party dress, she was certainly making a frowny face as Leslie pulled out the very fancy cupcakes they’d purchased for her _first_ boy-girl party. The kids were in the basement playing games and listening to music, the triplets had been sent to Grandma’s for the evening and Ben had been stuck upstairs with her, where they were currently binge watching his latest obsession and getting just a little handsy, because why not? 

Leslie tucked a strand of hair behind Nat’s ear and tilted her head, Nat was just a shade shorter than her now, which she imagined wouldn’t last for long. 

“Are you having fun?” 

She bit her lip carefully. “We were playing truth or dare.” 

“Nothing...crazy - ”

“No, no, everyone was just picking truth. I finally picked dare.” 

“And...”

“The dared me to kiss Anthony.” 

_Awwwwwww_ was that her baby’s first kiss? Could she ask her that? Maybe Ann knew. 

Leslie set the tray down and wrapped her arms around Nat’s shoulders. 

“How was it?” 

“Fine,” her brow furrowed. “Like, it was just a little peck and it’s not even a big deal, so who cares, but then everyone made a big deal about it and now people...I think people are mad at me. Amanda started crying because apparently she has a crush on Anthony - but I didnt’ know that - and Tori won’t talk to me because I made Amanda upset, and Anthony’s being weird about it and Shawn is mad at me too, I think and...I’m...it was just a silly little...dare. Why are they being irrational?’ 

Leslie smiled understandingly and kissed her forehead. 

“Because it’s teenagers and hormones and people overreact and maybe it didn’t seem like a big deal to you, but it was to them.” 

“Oh,” she pushed her face into Leslie’s neck. “I don’t think I like this teenager stuff anymore.” 

Leslie laughed. “You’ve got seven years of it, so you better settle in.” 

“Ugh,” she groaned. “I’m gonna need a lot of cupcakes then.” 

“And spa days.” 

“And girls’ nights.” 

“Annnnnd...lots of tennis games to get out your aggression.” 

“Annnnd,” Nat wrapped her arm around Leslie’s waist and swayed. “Lots of you. Loooots of mom-time.” 

Leslie kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. 

She could get on board with that. 

“I should probably start keeping a diary too.”


	23. Age 18 (Cont'd)

Ben awakened the next morning to an empty bed, and as soon as he padded down the hallway of their 2nd floor he heard Leslie’s soft, calm voice emanating from Nat’s room. A few seconds later, Leslie emerged with a tentative smile. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” she bit her lip. “We were both up so we talked a bit.” 

“Is...is she okay?” 

“She is...just a little upset with herself, I think,” Leslie hesitated like she wanted to say something but wouldn’t. “Are you...sure you want to talk to her about - ”

“She’s my daughter, of course I want to talk to her about it.” 

Now he hesitated. 

“Is it about...Jason?” 

“Sort of,” Leslie gave a little nod. Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Okay, okay then.” 

“Okay,” Leslie rubbed his shoulders like he was a boxer going into the ring as he made his way to the door. Into the lion’s den he went. Leslie left them alone, murmuring she’d be downstairs and Nat sat in a tank top and plaid pajama pants, eyes glued to her phone. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” he crawled on the bed and she shifted over to make room. 

“You okay? 

“Yeah,” she leaned into him with a breathy exhale. “Dad - ”

“You promised,” he reminded her. “I lay awake most of the night worrying and you promised you’d tell me, so nothing you say could be worse than what’s running through my head right now.” 

Nat took a deep breath and patted his hand. “I’m okay.”  

“It’s about Jason?” 

“Yes.” 

“Nat - ”

“It’s  _ so  _ embarrassing.” 

“Tell me,” he pushed her hair off her face. 

“Okay,” she rubbed her forehead. “Okay so...a few weeks ago Jason and I decided we would…” again, she hesitated. “ _ Be exclusive _ .” 

She gave him a little look he felt like he was supposed to understand. Ben bit his lip. 

“Oh...but...weren’t you already?” 

“It wasn’t officially...exclusive.” 

“Oh...kay?” he was frowning pretty hard. “So like...give you his letterman jacket type deal?” 

“Sure Dad, it’s exactly like Grease.” 

Smartass. 

“Okay, so...okay.” 

“Okay, so…” she leaned into him. “And then we were...at prom and we were going to...tell people,” she pulled a face and her nose crinkled. “And right as we...were about to tell people I sort of freaked out and had a major panic attack and I couldn’t do it and I ran out of the room - the ballroom,” she added quickly with another crinkle of her nose. “Crying like a moron and I got a car and I came home to you.” 

Ben bit his lip and squeezed her more tightly. 

“And Jason’s been texting me and everyone’s been asking if I’m okay because like...why do I have to make a big  _ deal  _ out of everything, everyone does it but I just couldn’t do it and I don’t know if something’s wrong with me or if I’m just not ready for that or…” 

“Right,” Ben cleared his throat. “Well...do you...like him enough for...that?” 

“I thought I did but then - ”

“You freaked out.” 

“Right.” 

“Well,” Ben curled into her.  “You should never do anything that makes you that upset,” he started out tentatively. “But sometimes new things are scary...like, going to college is scary, and me running for Congress was scary, but you know you want to do that and that’s important to you, so...you give yourself a little push and you do it because it’s important.” 

Her eyes widened slightly and she licked her lips. 

“Right.” 

“Because I think you...you always know what you want deep down. And you have good judgement, so if it seemed like something you...if you really do want to be that...with him, then maybe you need to talk to him and figure out why you’re freaking out and...talk about it like grown ups.” 

“So, you think we should do...be exclusive.” 

Ben gulped. “I think...you should…exercise your very good judgement and do what feels right to you.” 

Nat sat up a little, a smile forming on her lips. Her phone dinged and she leaned over to kiss Ben’s cheek. 

“He’s up. Can I go see him?”

“Sure, but the triplets have that movie marathon thing planned, so…” 

“I’ll be back for that,” she kissed him again as he got up too. “Thanks Dad. I feel a lot better.” 

“What uh…” he rubbed his face as she started pulling clothes out of her drawers. “What are you going to do?” 

“Um...I will...I will tell you when I decide what feels right.” 

Ben smiled and rubbed her back, exiting the room so she could change. He headed downstairs and a few minutes later he heard Nat grabbing car keys and the front door closing, just as Leslie emerged from the kitchen. 

“Where’s she going?” 

“To see Jason,” he nodded at the phone pressed to her ear. “Who’s that?” 

“Ann,” Leslie frowned. “She...did she tell you?” 

“Uh, yeah,” he rubbed his knuckles. “I told her...do what...what feels right to you and use your good judgement and....” 

Leslie’s eyes went wide. “You...seriously?” 

He felt like he was missing something. Why did he feel like he was missing something? 

“Babe,” Leslie began gently, hand on his arm. “What did she tell you happened?” 

“She said uh...that she and Jason were going to...make things exclusive and she freaked out before....” Leslie’s face changed to an expression of disbelief. 

“And that is not what happened, is it?” 

“Oh god,” Leslie rubbed her forehead. “Oh god, oh god, ANN I GOTTA GO!” 

She hung up the phone with a flourish and Ben’s blood turned cold. 

“What - ”

“Hoooooney,” she smoothed her hands over his arms. “What happened was they tried to have  _ sex _ last night and it physically...would not happen. It hurt a lot and it wouldn’t...work, so she ran out of the  _ hotel room  _ he’d booked them crying and came home.” 

Ben’s whole body seemed to seize up, except his mind, which was now screaming. 

“OH MY GOD!” 

“You just told her to - ”

“I JUST TOLD HER TO GO HAVE SEX! I ENCOURAGED IT!” 

“Ohhh boy,” Leslie patted his chest. “Ann was just going to suggest some lube - ”

“IT’S NOT FUNNY, LESLIE!” 

“It’s a little funny. She  _ is  _ eighteen - ”

“I DON’T CARE HOW OLD SHE IS! I’m not...I don’t want to think about...or know about...or encourage... _ how could you not tell me that?”  _

“You said she told you! I didn’t know you’d let her run out the door without checking in first!” 

“Oh my god, I’m going to throw up,” Ben dropped to the couch, head in his hands. “Do we call her or go after her or…” 

“She’s eighteen, Ben. She can have sex if she wants to. It was actually really good adv - ”

“Please stop.” 

Ben took a few deep, cleansing breaths and willed his brain not to explode. 

Good lord, what had he done? 


	24. Age 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this happens riiiiight before Smallest Park. 
> 
> Apparently I am trash for breakup angst.

Leslie had never moved this quickly before. She’d walked the hospital halls a dozen times, but she remembered none of it now, tearing through the Emergency Department as a snotty nurse who wasn’t Ann told her  _ no running in hospitals _ . 

This was emergency, didn’t she know that? It was on the door! 

Ann grabbed her by the arms as soon as she saw her. 

“Hey, heeeey, breathe, he’s fine. They’re taking him for some tests, they’ve admitted him under cardiac.” 

_ Cardiac?  _ As in  _ his heart? _

“THAT MEANS HIS HEART, ANN!” 

“His pulse was racing and he said it’s happened before, but it’s never been this bad and it freaked him out so he called an ambulance - ”

“AN AMBULANCE!” 

She didn't care about her campaign, she didn't care who saw her there or what people would say or think. She didn't care they were supposed to be broken up. None of that mattered. 

“Leslie, breathe,” Ann held her arms. “No sirens or anything, he just didn’t want to risk driving with Nat in the car.” 

Oh no,  _ Nat _ . Poor Nat, poor Nat would be losing it… 

“Where...what um...where is he - ”

“I’ll take you.” 

The cardiac wing was the nicest area of the hospital, with a whole fancy entrance and deafening silence. So much silence. In the far corner of the first row of rooms, on a little chair just outside one of them, sat Natalie. Feet swinging, unable to reach the ground, head tilted downward and Wally in her lap. She was in her pajamas - the cute little purple ones with stars on them, sneakers and her coat. 

A tall woman leaned against the wall beside her, and as Leslie got closer she could hear the woman saying things that were probably meant to be comforting. Leslie didn’t process any of them but called _Nat_ softly. Nat’s head flung up and instantly she was tearing through the hallway and into her arms. 

“Le-Le-Leslie th-they to-took Daddy a-away.” 

The tears soaked through Leslie’s t-shirt collar, but she just held on more tightly as Nat wrapped around her, Wally's plush fur pushing into the back of her head.  

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here. Where’s Daddy?” 

“They took him to radiology to perform some tests,” the tall woman spoke. “Who are you?” 

“Um…” Leslie gulped down the lump in her own throat. “I’m...a friend,” Leslie kissed Nat’s ear. “I’m...are you...is something wrong?” 

“No,” the woman sounded bored. “They just couldn’t let her go down with him and asked me to watch her for a few minutes until some nurses were back from break. Are you..." she flipped through some papers. "Leslie Knope?” 

Leslie peeled her eyes away and stared. Had she seen her campaign posters? 

“Um...yes,  yes I am.” 

“You’re his emergency contact, right?” 

Leslie blinked and Ann murmured her name. 

“We...uh...yes, I guess...in town I might be, still.”

Tears burned her vision.   


“We could be here a while, you might want to take her home and get some sleep after you see him.” 

“NO,” Nat twisted. “No, I’m staying with Daddy forever.” 

“Is it...is it serious?” Leslie managed to get out. The woman shook her head, but not in a reassuring way. 

“I’m a social worker, I’m not allowed to discuss this with you. You’ll have to wait for the physician’s diagnosis.” 

“But, I’m - ”

“I’m sorry Ms. Knope, you will have to wait. Do you want to have a seat?” 

Leslie sighed, trudging over to the chair and settling with Nat, who burrowed into her chest. Leslie trailed a hand down her back and exhaled. 

“Les, I have to go back to emerg.” 

“It’s fine, we’re okay here.” 

“There’s a nice chair in Daddy’s room,” Nat explained. “But I wasn’t allowed in there before.” 

Ann stepped forward and poked her head inside where Nat pointed. 

“You’re fine, you can go in.” 

Leslie stood again, shifting them both into the darkness, moonlight filtering through the window. She slumped down into a bigger, squishier chair. 

“Okay, there we go,” she whispered to Nat once Ann had gone. “Close your eyes and rest, okay?” 

“I miss you, Leslie.” 

“I miss you too, Nat.” 

“Daddy misses you.” 

Leslie’s voice cracked. “I miss him so much too.” 

“Is Daddy going to die?” 

“ _ No _ ,” Leslie kissed her ear. “No, don’t even think about that.” 

She really wished she hadn’t started thinking of her own father instantly in that moment. She felt the urge to call Marlene for some reason, but she would be fast asleep and wonder what she was dredging up the past for at this hour. 

Neither of them rested, but they did cuddle and a nurse brought Leslie a coffee (with no whipped cream and not enough sugar, _blegh_ ) and Nat an apple juice after a little while and they waited. 

Over an hour later, Ben was wheeled back into the room. He was drowsy, but awake, blinking and trying to sit up as soon as he saw her. 

“Mr. Wyatt, stay lying down for now, please.” 

“What are you…” he stared at Leslie. “How did you…?” 

“Ann.” 

Ben slumped back into his pillows and sighed. “Of course, Ann. Right.” 

“Do you want me to - ?”

“No, please stay, she’s…” 

Nat hadn’t even looked up yet, possibly afraid if she did she’d see what was wrong with him. He looked in one piece to Leslie though, his skin had good color and...actually, he looked pretty healthy as far as she could tell. 

“Can I…” his hair was messy and he was wearing a hospital gown. “Can my daughter come and…” 

“Oh, yes,” the guy in scrubs muttered. “Just watch the lines.” 

Leslie whispered “go see Daddy” and Nat was off, climbing onto the bed and burrowing into his chest. Ben sighed and stroked her hair. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m okay.” 

“You’re not okay you’re in the  _ hospital! _ ” 

Ben chuckled, the same low, lazy laugh he gave Leslie in the mornings when she was trying to rouse him. Crap, the tears were coming again. She missed him so much. The people left them alone and a man in a white lab coat breezed in. 

“Hi Natalie, I’m Dr. Smith.” 

“Hi, is my daddy dying?” 

“Naaaaaat,” Ben kissed her hair and rubbed her back. “Noooo, I’m not dying. They just ran some tests.” 

“Mr. Wyatt, we suspect...I’m sorry, I’m Dr. Smith,” he turned to face Leslie. She smiled, but didn’t rise. 

“Leslie, I’m...a friend.” 

“A good friend,” Ben agreed. 

“They love each other - ”

“Nat,” Ben warned as Leslie’s cheeks colored. 

“Sure,” the doctor checked the file in his hand. “Mr. Wyatt, we suspect you have a condition known as WPW syndrome, where there is an extra electrical pathway on your heart. You may have noticed sometimes your heart seems to beat more rapidly than usual when at rest?” 

Ben gave a little nod and Leslie flashed back to one night in bed when she woke up to his heart racing against her back. He relaxed and slowly it came back to normal and he insisted it happened sometimes. It was weird, but he’d seemed fine and it had never happened again. She wondered if he was thinking of that night too. She wished so badly she'd been in bed with him tonight when it happened, to kiss him and pile everyone into the car and wait with him in emerg and...  


“Can...is it serious?” 

“It’s very treatable. There is a minimally invasive procedure with an over a 90% success rate.” 

“Do that,” Ben murmured. “We’ll do that.” 

Nat sighed and rubbed her face into his neck. He patted her butt gently. 

“We can schedule it for a few weeks from now. We’ll run a few more tests while you're here, just to rule everything else out and then we’ll release you. Perhaps your daughter,” he glanced at Nat. “Would like to go home and get some sleep - ”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nat half-growled, snuggling into Ben tightly. Leslie smiled. 

“We’re not going anywhere,” she agreed.

Break up rules didn't apply when one of you was in the hospital. Leslie was certain that was in the Official Breakup Charter somewhere. 


	25. Age 6 (#2)

“He’s my favorite.” 

Nat’s mouth popped open dramatically and Leslie bit her lip. 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“Daddy’s that’s the priiiince. He’s bad.” 

“He’s my favorite though. He’s only bad because you think he’s bad.” 

Leslie’s eyes widened and she started to argue but then Nat was already on top of Ben and holding his cheeks. 

“Daddy,  _ think  _ about what you’re saying. He  _ is  _ bad, he wants to kill Buttercup.” 

“I mean,” Ben’s lips twitched with amusement. and fuck, he was really cute. They’d only had a couple of movie nights at this point, but she was super into everything about this situation.  “Maybe Buttercup deserved it." 

Leslie was fairly certain Nat was seeing red. Her lips puckered and Ben continued. 

"I think he’s good looking, he’s got lots of nice hair, he’s running a country, he wants to catch a pirate, that’s a cool - ”

“THAT PIRATE IS WESTLEY AND HE’S VERY IN LOVE! And,” Nat threw her hands up dramatically and looked at Leslie with  _ help me _ eyes. “Westley’s going to give it up - being a pirate - to be with Buttercup because he loves her very much! And the prince is just mean!” 

“But I like him, he’s got cool clothes and he’s funny and he’s rich and…” 

“Daddy,” Nat pushed her forehead to his, glasses bumping between them. “Money isn’t everything.” 

“Oh yeah?” he rubbed her back gently. “You’ll love me anyway?” 

“Yes, Daddy, I promise," Nat pecked the tip of his nose and if that didn't melt your heart, you had to be made of stone. 

"You have to like Westley better than Humperdink though.” 

“Okay, okay, I like Westley better than Humperdink.” 

Nat slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes in Leslie’s direction. 

“Thank goodness.” 


	26. Age 16 (#2)

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Ben leaned over and kissed Leslie softly and with a smile, depositing a bouquet of red roses into her hands. Their noses rubbed and Stephen cried out  _ Ew  _ which made Westley cackle like it was the funniest joke he’d ever heard. 

Ben shifted along the line to Nat, kissing her forehead and handing her a bouquet of yellow roses. She beamed and kissed his cheek, accepting a little squeeze from him. 

“Thanks Dad,” she rubbed his back 

Ben shifted again and bent over, smothering Sonia’s face in kisses until she squealed delightedly and held his arms. 

“Daaaaadddddddy,” she giggled and kissed him back, accepting her bouquet of  _ pink  _ roses and inhaling them deeply. Leslie’s chest twisted as she recalled Nat doing the exact same thing when she was little. She did the exact same thing now, she was just discrete about it. 

“And for the boooooys,” Leslie set her flowers down to retrieve packages from the table, filled with chocolate and candies and way too much sugar, which Ben would surely point out later. 

But then she would give him  _ his  _ present, and he’d forget what he was upset about. Stephen dumped the contents of his on the floor and spread it all out, while Westley carefully removed each item and examined it, before setting it to the side and giving her an adorable little smile. It was hard to believe they were the same age now as Nat had been when Leslie and Ben had met. 

Ten years, ten Galentine’s Days, ten Christmases...that was really hard to believe. Leslie wound an arm around her and Nat leaned in just as the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Ben rose and headed down the hall, Stephen tearing after him. There was a long silence and then Stephen called  _ NATTY GOT MORE FLOWERS!  _

Nat’s eyes widened and Leslie turned to stare at her. 

“From who?” 

“I…” Nat gave her head a quick shake. “I have no idea. I...are...are you sure they’re for me?” 

Ben entered the room carrying a dozen red roses and a plush teddy bear holding a heart. Nat blinked. 

“Well, they’re not for Sonia…” 

“Good lord…” she reached for them. “Who...these are nice.” 

“They’re really nice,” Ben bit his lip. “Expensive. Who’s sending you expensive flowers on Valentine’s Day?” 

“I...literally have no idea.” 

She set her yellow roses down carefully and searched for a card. Sonia stretched up and plucked it from the side. 

“Here, Natty.” 

“Thanks,” Nat palmed her head and took it, frowning at her name on the front in a neat script. She read the contents carefully and bit her lip, clearly tamping down on a smile. 

“Who are they from!?” Wes jumped up. “Can I see? Can I see?” 

“It’s not signed,” she was biting her lip harder and yeah, she was definitely grinning hugely as she plucked a rose from the bouquet and handed it to Sonia with a kiss. 

“Is it from your boyfriend, Natty?” 

“No,” she passed Leslie the card, cheeks bright red. “I don’t have one of those. 

Leslie opened the card and stifled a snort. 

_ Never tell me the odds, Princess.  _

“What does  _ that  _ mean?” she lifted an eyebrow. Nat grinned as she reached for Sonia’s hand. 

“I’ll tell you later,” she grabbed her flowers. “Come on So, let’s put these in water.”


	27. Age 15: Nat's Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I mentioned this little head canon of mine a while ago that has sort of evolved as I kept getting a few requests to see how this played out. It took a while to get it right, but I hope you guys like it!

She shouldn’t be here.

She should be at home, in her bed, stressing out about a phone conversation she’d had a few days ago.

Or, at the very least she should be at Monica’s - like she told her parents she was (and thought she _would be_ ) eating candy and watching chick flicks or something.

She shouldn’t be in _Maryland_ at a college party because someone’s rich uncle asked them to house sit like a moron. _Who asks a nineteen year old to house sit a mansion?_

And she definitely shouldn’t be here, on this bed, with this long, wiry frame pressing into hers as hands run all over her and her mouth being assaulted with this guy’s tongue.

And she definitely _definitely_ should not have had an entire cup of very strong (and gross) rum punch at the tender age of fifteen (and three quarters) with what felt like half of Georgetown’s freshman class in the room, taking pictures and videos and uploading them to the internet to show what a good time being in college was.

All she could think about was her parents - her dad, mainly - and how crushed he would be if this came out during his reelection campaign. She imagined her mom getting grilled about this during a debate and asking how she’s supposed to run the...whatever, when she can’t even keep tabs on her own daughter.

Monica, who had sprung this party on her last minute, had disappeared as soon as they’d arrived to go upstairs with her boyfriend and…

Have sex, of course. Everybody was having sex these days. She was definitely going to be the last person in her class to do it and…

Honestly, she didn’t give a shit.

She didn’t want to have sex, not with some guy just to say she did. She didn’t need rose petals and candles and sappy love songs, but she…

This, everything, it was too much. She wanted home, she wanted her bed and her family and the triplets; she wanted Pawnee and her best friend even if he was mad and giving her way more to think about right now than she could handle.

And kissing was gross, for the record. She’d never frenched anyone until this very night and now she’d been doing it for a good twenty minutes and her mind was foggy, her lips numb and raw and it...it was kind of really awful.

Slobbery.

His tongue was everywhere, thrusting between her lips like he was digging for gold as he murmured something about how hot she was and did he know her from his American Lit class. She said no, she was a physics major, replied with something about differential equations, only to be cut off when, yep, his tongue was back.

When his lips travelled south and her shirt started to get inched up everything went wrong. The nervous butterflies changed to a violent fit of panic and the room started to blur as she fought the urge to push him off of her with all her might. The walls seemed to be closing in around her, the heavy sound of his breathing and the dull thumping of the music giving her a headache as every touch made her skin crawl.

Home. She needed to go home.

She shoved Ryan and his relentless tongue away, wiped her mouth and sprinted out of the bedroom. Some girl in a Georgetown sweatshirt asked if she was okay, but Nat just managed a nod, grabbing her high heels and taking off through the front door with no further thought of Monica.

When she was two blocks from the house on an otherwise quiet street in a fairly wealthy neighborhood, Nat slumped on a small bench and dropped her head into her hands.

She waited five minutes for her breathing to level and the tears to stop flowing.

And then she called her mom.

*****

Leslie was snickering, her husband’s warm hands teasing her bathrobe open even though they’d totally just had sex before dinner.

It wasn’t the usual for them, but her mom was visiting and had said she'd take the triplets for the night, Nat was at a sleepover and they’d both agreed to put away the laptops and spend time with each other.

So yes, they’d had sex twice, loudly, in a bunch of different positions with the door partially open because none of their children were home.

And it was awesome.

His fingers were just starting to reach interesting places when Leslie’s phone started to vibrate. Ben sighed and sat back on his heels, grabbing it and frowning at the display.

“It’s Nat.”

Leslie sat up too and answered it immediately. It wasn’t that late, barely passed midnight, but Nat never called them at this time. As the connection clicked she caught Ben’s worried expression. He was thinking the same thing.

“Hey Nat,” she rubbed her nose. “What’s up, are you o - ”

The first thing she heard was the tremor in her daughter’s voice. Leslie vaguely made sense of the words _college party_ and _alcohol_ as Nat broke into hysterical sobs about being sorry and Ben and Congress and Leslie’s future elections and…

“Where are you? Are you still at the party? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“N-no,” Leslie kissed Ben gently in hopes of reassuring him. “I left and started walking. I just had to get out of there. I’m...I could walk to the main road I guess, maybe there’s somewhere to wait.”

It was February and it was cold and Ben was absolutely going to lose it once he heard all of this.

“Stay on the phone with me the entire time,” Leslie jumped out of bed and started pulling on whatever clothes she could find. Ben did the same and seriously seemed like he might throw up any second. Leslie spared an instant to rub his back before they both tore down the stairs and practically ran into the car.

Ben drove.

Leslie wasn’t sure how he managed to keep his hands from shaking, but she reasoned it was mostly because he wanted her right there, focusing on talking to Nat, until they were in Maryland.

Which was taking way too long, for the record. Ben, still deathly afraid of cops and speeding tickets, did not slow down for anything.

Nat walked to the main street and happened upon a small, all-night diner that didn’t look like much, but was open and warm. Her teeth had been chattering the entire conversation and Leslie didn’t even want to know what she’d changed into once she left the house.

Nat ordered waffles - Leslie heard her - and a cup of tea. The server apparently asked if Nat was okay, to which Nat replied: _I’m okay, I’m just talking to my mom._

Leslie leaned into Ben and willed him to drive even faster.

She also contemplated conferencing in Joe - she had his phone number now - and seeing if he knew anyone who could murder whoever had made her baby feel like this.

*****

Leslie was out of the car before Ben had even shifted it into park, across the lot and pushing her way into a very yellow-looking diner with big windows. As Ben hurried to join her he caught Nat at a small table, wearing some skimpy little tank top, her hair bouncy and teased with makeup smeared all over her face.

Ben’s stomach twisted and his heart sank.

If anyone had done anything to her or given her anything or hurt her in any way he would let Leslie call Joe Biden to see if they could have them killed.

Leslie, miraculously, remained calm as she slid into the booth beside Nat and draped an arm around her. Ben joined them, taking the other side for himself and ordering a cup of coffee. Leslie started eating Nat’s waffles which, they both agreed, were not as good as JJ’s.

Nat promised she really had thought she would spend the night sleeping over at Monica’s and Monica had flat out stated she never told Nat about the party in advance because she knew Nat would say no if she had.

Ben believed that without question.

That didn’t excuse the letting herself be manipulated into going, the underage drinking, the not calling sooner, the leaving in the middle of the night to wander the streets of Baltimore, the…

That did not explain why her lip gloss was smeared and she had red marks all over her neck and chest. Leslie took off her hoodie and wrapped Nat in it while Ben sipped his coffee. For a while they all just sat there and Ben resisted the urge to erupt at nobody in particular.

When Nat spoke, it was to apologize again and whisper something to Leslie. Realization seemed to come over Leslie’s face and Ben’s breathing stalled. Leslie caught his eye and pressed her lips together in a firm line.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll talk about that later, okay? Not tonight.”

“Kay,” she rested their foreheads together and they both seemed to exhale in unison. Ben clenched and unclenched his fists.

“If you tell me his name or the name of the person who had the party I could - ”

“Mom.”

“Secret Service will just want to talk to him.”

Nat rolled her eyes and stifled a soft giggle, looking instantly younger. Ben started to stand, because fuck it, he was hugging her while he figured out how grounded she should be or something, when Leslie popped up first.

“I’m going to pay the bill.”

She was gone before anyone could protest. Nat got up too, climbing over to his side of the booth and wrapping her arms around him, squeezing tightly. He hugged back.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” he kissed her hair. “And I wish you’d called sooner because...because we trust you and that’s stuff you need to call us about - ”

“I will, I’m so sorry. It’ll never happen again.”

“So...I guess no going out for...a month.”

“Okay,” she agreed readily. “That’s totally fair. And I’ll babysit lots and...whatever, I’ll do whatever you want. I’m so sorry. If you...If this...if someone took pictures and it hurts your reelection - ”

“Don’t worry about that now.”

“I’d never forgive myself.”

“Nat,” he cupped her cheek. “Don’t worry about that now. Ever. I don’t care about that, as long as you’re okay.”

Her eyes were watery and he wiped her cheeks. He pushed his nose into her hair and they both sighed.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

She cackled.

*****

Nat was asleep in the backseat, curled into herself, the screen of her phone lighting up for at least the seventh time since they’d started driving.

“Who’s texting her?” Ben murmured, sounding a little growly and probably wondering if it was _that guy_ Nat had hinted to Leslie about on the phone, but failed to mention to Ben in the diner. As if Leslie didn’t have half a mind to go back to that party right this instant and murder him herself.

Leslie peered over to the screen, because if it was visible just at a casual _glance_ it was definitely not a breach of privacy.

“Shawn.”

“All of them?”

Leslie bit her lip and Ben sighed.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now? What you keep whispering about?”

“She’s just got a lot on her mind.”

“School stuff?”

“Teenage...hormones...stuff.”

“Oh.”

“Things were said.”

She can practically hear Ben grinding his teeth.

“By him, not her. And anyway, the point is it’s been stressing her out so that’s maybe why she was tempted to let a little loose tonight and that’s...she’s a good kid.”

“I know she’s a good kid. She’s a great kid. What did he say?”

“Nice things, sweet things,” she smiled and took Ben’s hand across the center console.  

Shawn had feelings for her. They kind of got into a fight about it and not having her best friend to talk to had sent Nat spiralling.

She was still grounded, of course, something they’d never had to do before, but Leslie got it.

She leaned into Ben and kissed his arm.

“We’ll talk about it more tomorrow. She’s not hiding it from you, she just wasn’t sure you’d want to hear about it or understand.”

He looked hurt, but gave a little nod. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Leslie kissed his cheek.  

*****

When they got home that night Nat ended up snuggled in their bed between them, watching 10 Things I Hate About You and murmuring to Leslie on occasion. At some point she grew tired again and rolled more onto her side, curling into him.

“Thanks Dad,” she whispered into his t-shirt.

Ben’s soft smile was obvious, even in the darkness.

“Night, peanut.”


End file.
